


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Oneshot, paleGamKar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

"honk. HONK. honk. HONK." Gamzee rapidly honked out in distress, hoping the little red blooded troll would hear and quickly come rushing to his side. This had become their thing now, whenever Gamzee desperately needed Karkat, he'd honk loud for the other to hear him. This had been going on ever since the game had ended, and the twelve trolls and four humans had gone through the gate into the new world that inhabited both species of aliens.

So, basically, it's been going on for a solar sweep, or two human years.

At first, the others contemplated other solutions other than letting him out and roam free, letting out the possibility that he'd go on another murderous rampage. "Let's just keep him in there! Bury the fridge with him inside! Throw it in the ocean!" They all loudly discussed what to do with the clown, while he was in the room! Of course Gamzee was hurt, these were his friends. Or....they were. Not many trolls still considered him a friend...not after what he did, no one wanted to be friends with him. No one except one.

"What the hell is there to discuss? We let him the fuck out of the damn fridge." Karkat said, making the others go dead silent. Karkat was the only troll that still had faith in Gamzee, that still believed he could overcome this psychotic tendencies and become the troll he once was, before the sopor slime he ingested enhanced thouse murderous urges.

A click and a clash of metal falling against the floor and the fridge door was finally unlocked. It slowly opened, making bright light spill into the small kitchen appliance, making Gamzee's eyes sting. The door opened the rest of the way, and Gamzee fell out, literally. He landed on his knees and elbows, his eyes squeezing shut at the light.

"Hey Gamzee....long time no see huh big guy?" Karkat crouched down, trying to get as close to eye level as possible. It took a minute, but Gamzee finally opened his eyes, seeing the candy corn horned troll crouching in front of him with a sympathetic (and rare) smile on his face. The Purple blooded troll couldn't help but smile back, quickly getting into a proper sitting position.

Gamzee had missed Karkat, he missed him greatly. He missed their little un-official pale relationship, he missed Karkat scolding him, he missed Karkat's wave of emotions when he watched one of his movies, he missed being able to just randomly talk to him. He missed Karkat and regretted everything he ever did to hurt his shouty friend.

His gaze went back behind Karkat to see the other trolls and humans, all with their weapons out. Eridan had his gun on his hip, ready to fire. Tavros had his lance out with a confident and a bit wary look on his face, Nepeta had her claw gloves ready, and Sollux's psionics were crackling loudly. This is all Gamze saw before he began whimpering, scooting back towards the fridge. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want any violence. Right now he just wanted to apologise and maybe slam a faygo and catch up with Karkat.

Of course Gamzee's sudden movement surprised the others and they took a step closer to Karkat. Kanaya and Dave were planted on either side of him. Kanaya had her chainsaw raised above her head while Dave had his sword lifted slightly.

Seeing the weapons so close to him only made Gamzee whimper more. He looked over at Karkat, all he wanted was his best friend at the moment. A frail, shaking hand slowly reached out to the Cancer troll, his eyes darting between him and the weapons. Karkat turned glum, he stood up and took a step closer to Gamzee. The two that stood protectively to Karkat's side had stayed behind as the Cancer troll stepped forward, their menacing gaze on the Highblood.

"Hey...hey Gamzee...no, come on. It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you." Karkat held a hand out to Gamzee, who immediately took it. The Clown's hands were freezing cold compared to Karkat's warmth. Gamzee smiled nervously at Karkat, trying to contain his fear, when suddenly, Vriska spoke up.

"Okay, you saw the clown asshole, now let's shove him back in the damn thing and figure out what to do with him!" Vriska sneered, eyeing Gamzee. He looked up at Karkat, worry on his face. Karkat just gave his friend a reassuring smile then put his usual glare back on and turned around to face Vriska. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Really Vriska, did I not make myself clear earlier?" The red blood growled out, Gamzee scooting over and wrapping his frail frame around his left leg, peeking out from the side. "I said we let him out of the fucking fridge. Not we let him out of the fucking fridge then shove him back in there. Honestly, i don't see what was so difficult to understand." This left the group in a bit of a shocked silence, they never thought of letting Gamzee out permanently, not with his newfound psychotic tendencies.

"Karkat, sweetheart..." Kanaya spoke up, lowering her chainsaw and looking at Karkat in the eyes. "You do realise that....this isn't the same Gamzee you feel pale for all those sweeps ago...this Gamzee is....is...is a monster." She spat out the last word, turning to glare at the cowering Capricorn who had attached himself to Karkat's leg.

"Oh FUCK no, Kanaya. He isn't a fucking monster. Okay, yeah he killed two people, but so did Eridan! And i don't see you guys shoving him into kitchen appliances! And Vriska! She killed Tavros! Where's her fridge?!"

"Karkat....dear, sweet, Karkat. You must understand that they...they didn't try to kill the rest of us! They didn't threaten to paint with our blood or...cut off the heads of our dead friends or...do other gruesome activities." Kanaya pleaded with Karkat. She knew his pale feelings for the purple blooded troll would trump any reasoning he heard, but she had to try. The rainbow drinker held out a delicate hand to her friend, a gentle and caring look on her face. "Please Karkat...."

"Fuck no," Karkat shook his head, standing up taller. "Kanaya...guys...look at him. I mean, He's clinging onto my fucking leg as it if were the only thing keeping him from floating away. He nearly started crying when he saw you weapons. Infact, he might be crying now! My point is, if he was still the murder happy fucker he was a sweep ago, today. We would've all been dead by now." With that, Karkat finished his rant, patting Gamzee on the head and staring knives at the other's, Daring them to argue.

But they didn't, and Gamzee was allowed to stay out of the fridge.

"GAMZEE? GAMZEE!" Karkat called out, hearing Gamzee's distressed honks. He skidded into the room the clown was in, hurrying over to the crying troll in the middle of the floor. Purple tears streamed down his cheeks, smearing the white makeup Karkat had so carefully applied that very morning. "Hey...Hey...Gamzee..come on, what's wrong?" Karkat looked around and grabbed a piece of paper and a red crayon, shoving it into the highblood's hands. "Write down what's wrong."

Gamzee nodded and began writing. Ever since he left the fridge that day, he followed in his dancestor's footsteps and stopped speaking. Although he didn't go to the extreme and cut out his tongue then sew his mouth shut, he kept quiet other than his occasional honks, he didn't speak at all. Gamzee held up the paper that had a ":'o(". Karkat sighed and sat down next to his moirail and pulled him into a hug.

"Gamzee, is it the others again? I swear to FUCK i will--" Karkat was cut off by a cold finger being pressed against his lips. The confused Cancer looked over at the sniffling clown. Gamzee just shook his head, picking up the paper and crayon again and began drawing.

Karkat sighed and waited for his friend to finish. He was still going to yell at the others for not trusting Gamzee, it's been this long without any outbursts whatsoever. They should've AT LEAST had a little faith in him by now.

Gamzee finished his drawing and handed it to Karkat, who looked it over. The paper only had two things on it: the word "SCARED" and a little doodle of Gamzee, his eyes colored in red and his expression clearly full of rage. Karkat frowned and shook his head, pulling Gamzee into another hug.

"Gamzee, we've been over this. You won't go back to that, you won't kill anyone, you won't be that....you won't turn into that again. You have this under control, and I'm here to help you just incase." Karkat cooed, pushing the tangled mess of hair out of Gamzee's face and wiped his cheeks, smearing around even more make up.

Gamzee loved Karkat, he was the clown's palest of loves. And he so desperately wanted to believe Karkat when he said that he wouldn't revert back to his murderous self. But, there was a part of him that said he was going to. That it was who he truly was. That he couldn't stop it. But Gamzee did his best to ignore the little voice that kept telling him that and tried to pay more attention to Karkat's soothing words.

"Gamzee fucking Makara." Karkat started once again, petting the juggalos mane of hair and rubbing small, soothing circles onto his back. "If you think for one second that i'd let you become something you hated being, that i'd give up on you so easily, then i have to say, you don't know me that well." Gamzee smiled, nuzzling his short friend.

What was Gamzee thinking? Of course Karkat wouldn't let Gamzee fall into the pit of madness he was trapped in. Karkat was his rock. Karkat was the one troll who he had to remind himself that he was stronger than he believed. Karkat was his only hope for not believing the small, evil voice that made attempts to try to convince Gamzee that he was, and will always be, a bloodthirsty troll. Karkat was the only hope for him.

He sighed happily, pressing a little pale kiss to Karkat's forehead and bumped their horns together. This made Karkat smile, he was glad he helped his palemate feel better. Gamzee was trying his best, he just needed to be reminded of that sometimes.

Gamzee pulled away from Karkat's warm embrace, leaving Karkat confused. The Capricorn troll merely smiled warmly and opened his mouth. In a quiet, hoarse, yet still full of live voice, Gamzee spoke.

"Karbro....my pale love....the only hope for me, is you alone."


End file.
